


小雨

by tsuna5136



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuna5136/pseuds/tsuna5136
Summary: －战国basara二创同人文－CP是伊达政宗X德川家康－原作PA，但带有某种特别设定色彩，这边就不剧透了，提示是字体－是刀
Relationships: 伊達政宗/德川家康





	小雨

**Author's Note:**

> 幾年前在部落格的文章,做個搬運~

**小雨**

_淅沥淅沥下着的小雨，遮蔽了大半的视野。尽管雨声影响着听觉，阻碍着视线，在层层山峦与脉脉丛树中，我却还是发现了你。_

_「－you在这儿做什么啊？」_

_「－独眼龙？」_

_「真是的，大战在即你还在这儿让人穷担心啊？连带me也遭殃…」_

_无奈的伸出手，对方迟疑了一下后，终于也同样伸手回握。当他握住对方那只充满伤痕的手，淅沥淅沥的小小雨滴打落在两人交迭的手掌心上时，他觉得他挺庆幸是雨天。_

_掩盖一切的雨天。_

**小雨**

「Shift…不会吧，还真的碰到山难了吗…」

望着洞口外头倾盆而下的雨势，独眼的黑发男人伸出一只手探了下那沿着洞口低落的冰冷雨丝，重重的哈了一口气。连呼出的气都是白的，这冷冽的空气加上雨水，估计没多久就要变成下雪了吧…

「小十郎和那群家伙现在一定找翻天了吧－Ah！算了，不管了！」

倒真也不是他想让部下们担心，而是在深山的森林中，这种雨势，再加上…男人只剩一只的独眼撇向自己的右脚，那里正有一块尖锐的碎石插在小腿肚上。插的位置很刚好，不是在血管处，所以暂时还不会大量出血。但说回来，这不是特别严重到会危及性命，但也不是可以在这种天气里妄加乱动的伤口，几经权衡之下，决定还是留在原地稍做休息－至少要等到雨停。

果然还是不应该在这种时候上山来…

要上山前，小十郎和担心他的部下都不大愿意让他独自前往，但最终都被自己说服了，因为，是今天啊。今天这个日子，是一定要去的啊。搬出这句话后，小十郎他们也没辄了，唯一的交换条件是酉时前一定要回来。

好啦，这大雨让他也听不到村里通报时辰的钟声，照天色勉强估算起来现在早就超过酉时了－只希望小十郎他们够沉的住气，别硬是在这种天候里上山，为了救人反而造就更多伤员的话就不好了吧…

没办法，谁叫这已经是长久以来的习惯了呢？要他改他可也一时改不过来－说起来，那到底是什么时候养成的习惯啊？记得好像是…

咕噜～～～

……啊，肚子还真有点饿起来了－

男人转头，看向洞内生长的植物，摸索着判断有没有能暂时果腹的野菜，就在这时。

沙沙。

喔？

洞外正被雨水侵蚀着的草丛传出了声响，男人警觉的迅速转身提起武士刀架好姿势。这种天气会在外头移动的，绝不会是娇小的野生动物，声音听起来很大，搞不好是巨大的野…

「独眼龙？」

随着那一听就令男人绷起神经的熟悉声线，随即映入眼帘的，是一道鹅黄色的身影。被唤作独眼龙的男人呆愣的撑大了瞳孔，手上的武士刀啪的一声掉落在地。

「－家康－？」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

在这一天来到这座山上…到底是什么时候养成的习惯啊…记得应该是关原之战即将开打的那段时期吧－刚和那家伙结为同盟后没有多久，各地的响应即号召就开始如火如荼的进行着，很快的就到了两军即将前往约定的关原之地之时－

_「Hey，酒井。」踏着悠闲的步伐走向了插着德川三叶葵旗帜的领地内，转了转头都没看到那道鹅黄色的身影，随即望向听到自己的到来后赶来的酒井忠次。_

_「啊，伊达大人，有什么事吗？难道是发现西军有什么异状－」酒井忠次一脸的紧张，也难怪了，大战在即，同盟的将领忽然来访，默不是发现了敌军的动静－_

_「Oh，No！放心好了一切正常，只是想在开战前找你家大将聊聊－家康呢？」政宗摆摆手，一脸毫无所谓的模样，和紧紧张张的酒井真是鲜明的对比。_

_「家康大人出去…巡视了。」眼珠子转了两圈，撇向政宗的腰间－那儿并没有对方向来习惯携带的六爪，只带了一把防身用的武士刀。_

_「Ha？巡视？现在？」大战将临，这大将是哪里脑子烧糊了啊…_

_「是的，大人应该是到后面那座山去了。您如果要找大人，可能要过了酉时后再来比较好，大人一旦上了山，咱们都不知道他会去哪里…不过，到了酉时，大人就会回来了－等等，您要去哪？」看到面前的独眼男人已经迈步走向了那座山头，酒井慌忙的想要阻止。_

_「还用说吗？去找他啊！Don’t worry！找不到的话我自个儿会回来的！」_

_「可是－！」_

_「啊对了对了我已经交代了小十郎，那边暂时没什么事，有紧急情况再放烟通知我吧！」_

_…走掉了。_

_「酒井大人？」后面一旁的小兵向前探视，见到酒井一脸的担忧。「酒井大人，不必担心吧，那家伙没有带六爪，再说若有什么事，家康大人会呼叫本多大人的。」「－废话，我当然知道。」……_

_－喂喂，都被我听见了啦！要讲人坏话也等人走远了再说吧！还是说，他们就是实打实的要说给我听的呢－？_

_这种情况并不生疏，在建立起自己的国家，当上大将之前，得到的猜疑和心机用的数也数不清，这就是现在的政治社会－若要家康那群忠心的部下不对他怀有二心的猜忌也实在太难了，更何况是现在即将分裂日本的大战前夕呢…_

_一边走，一边踢着沿路的小石子，漫无方向的走着。说实在的，他倒也不是真的有那么想要找家康聊聊天，只是觉得这种紧张的气氛需要舒缓一下，没想到对方倒是比他抢先一步了…_

_说起来，如果没记错的话，今天好像是他的…_

_嗯？鼻头怎么湿湿的－_

_哗－_

_下雨了！？？_

_「喂喂不是吧，在山下的时候明明还没什么云的啊－」一边跑一边躲着雨，本来想若是小雨的话就随便找棵树避一下就好，没想到雨是越下越大，还偶尔听的到伴随着雷声－无奈，还是赶快找个稳妥的地方避雨－受不了，家康那家伙，早不来晚不来选这种时候上山做什么啊？他那群忠心过头的部下这下肯定要担心死啦！不过，雨下得这么大，家康那家伙不知道有没有怎么样了？这种天气，要叫本多也不合适吧？_

_不远处的山头似乎听到了土石松落的声响。_

_…虽然觉得不可能，不过如果那家伙在这时候出事，会不会全都得怪到他头上啦？啊够了够了怎么还在想这些？那家伙怎么可能会有什么事啊？总之先找到避雨的地方要紧－Oh！Lucky！前面那是个洞穴吧！是个避雨的好地…方－_

_「……」_

_「……」_

_前一秒还在想的人影，现在就出现在他眼前，穿着鹅黄色帽兜盔甲的男人愣愣地看着自己，显然是被突然出现的自己吓了一跳。_

_「－you在这儿做什么啊？」无奈地搔搔头，刚刚那些担心的心情瞬间消失了。_

_「－独眼龙？」_

_「真是的，大战在即你还在这儿让人穷担心啊？连带me也遭殃…」_

_「哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉，独眼龙是来找我的吗？」_

_「看不就知道了？真是的－等等，你脚上那是啥啊？」_

_「喔我刚在路上发现的，牠好像被大雨打落的石头压住脚了，所以我－」_

_「…刚刚那个土石松动的声音就是你造成的？就为了救这只小狸猫？」_

_「啊情急之下就…」_

_「哼，麻烦的家伙，喂屁股挪过去点，我也要进去。」_

_「这洞很小啊…」_

_「所以才叫你挪过去点啊！还是你很想坐本大爷的膝盖啊？」_

_「哈哈，不好意思啦独眼龙，我也没料到会忽然变天呢。」_

_「Shift！你下次上山前最好是给我调查清楚云层…喔，这家伙倒是挺暖和的。」拍拍正蜷缩在家康膝盖上的小狸猫，对方颤抖的身体外家无辜的大眼睛抖抖抖的望向自己－_

_「…看在这小子这么暖和的份上，就舍去吃了你果腹的选项吧。」彷若听的懂人话似的，小狸猫听到吃这个字抖得更厉害了！_

_「等等等等我救牠可不是要吃牠啊！独眼龙你肚子饿的话我这里有带点干粮－」家康连忙把小狸猫抱离自己的反方向，紧张的像是要一脚踹向自己。_

_「…我说你，紧张个什么劲啊？这家伙该不会其实是你的分身吧？有没有狸猫的耳朵啊还是变身用的叶子？让我瞧瞧…」突然的一手摸向对方的黑发抓挠了几下。_

_「啥？你在说什么啊！」家康一脸的懵逼。_

_「坊间不是有这句话吗？三河之狸与佐和山之狐啊…其实你这家伙上山来就是来探亲的吧？我可要告诉你，我上山来前你那群部下可是超－担心的啊，你那个叫酒井的部下还很认真的检查我有没有带六爪，怎么？是怕我把你给做掉不成？放心吧如果你真的是狸猫，我也不会把你抓来吃的啦，顶多让我看看真面目…家康？」一边说笑着抓着对方黑发，却发现对方似乎听到了什么非常严重的事情，透过指尖望向自己的眼神，是那么的无措和受伤…_

_「－喂，你干嘛啊，说笑而已你也当真啦？等等等难不成你真的是狸猫…」有点不知所措，没想到胡言乱语换来的却是对方无比认真的对待。_

_「…独眼龙。抱歉。」随着雨水滴落到发梢及指尖，他忽然发现家康的眼睛以一个男性而言相当的大－和着雨水，像是盛载了满腹的悲伤－_

_「－Shift！道什么歉啊You！下雨又不是你的错！还有，就算你真的是狸猫，就说放心好啦不会把你养来吃的－啊啊好啦如果你不想给人看真面目的话我也是可以通融…」_

_说着各种不着边际的话，但自己其实知道对方不是为那些事在道歉－_

_「……」_

_「……」_

_雨依旧淅沥淅沥的在下着。_

_其实家康大可不必这样。这种事谁没碰过？他压根儿没放在心上－对，根本没有。但他到底为着什么才脱口而出对方部下做出的那种失礼行为呢？不说不是也可以的吗？还是他其实比他自己想的还要在意家康是怎么想的？…事实上，虽然家康的反应让他很惊讶，但同时也感到很轻松多了。因为，家康没有选择客套的话语敷衍自己，相对的对自己部下的行径没有包庇但也没有责备，但他说了抱歉。仅仅只是这样，却远比任何客套的话语都还要实在。_

_当俩人静默的气氛持续很长一段时间后－不知何时因无措而移开的目光望着灰白的雨丝发楞，不一会儿感受到了肩头传来的重量，以及底下靠着自己的手指。_

_「喂…」_

_家康背靠着自己，不知何时爬到对方肩头的小狸猫也凑了过来，依着自己的肩膀，鲜少和人有肢体接触的感觉，其实格外的温暖，在这种冰冷的雨天尤其明显－然后，他听到了一声小声的谢谢。_

_啐…_

_「谢什么啊笨蛋…」_

_不管旁人或你的部下说什么，你愿意相信我，那就足够了。所以，谢什么呢？_

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

那天的情景彷若忽然历历在目一般，看到眼前人的时候，政宗停滞了好几秒才发现自己握着的刀子早就掉到地上了。

「你…？家康…？为什么会…」

极大的雨势让空气吐出来都是灰白色的雾气，让眼前的人几乎看不清，但那样子的确是－

「－独眼龙，没想到这么大的雨，你还来啊－」面前的人笑着抓抓头，一脚跨进了和那一天一样狭小的洞穴，狭小到，能碰的到对方的身体的窄小。

「…你有资格说我啊？You还不是一样。」停了一阵子后，政宗苦笑着响应，他发现到对方的手指冰冷的像是在雨中奔跑了很长一段时间似的。

「－不是每年的惯例吗？虽然最近几年已经没有再看到牠了。」戴着黄色手甲的手拍了拍自己身旁潮湿的泥土，那里有几片被浸湿的落叶横躺在那儿。

「…Ah，谁知道呢，都这么多年了，说不定牠早就忘了咱们了。真过分啊有了家室就忘了恩人啦。」看到对方拍完泥土后席地而坐了下来，肩头靠得很近，雨水冰冷的气息传了过来。

「你也太厚脸皮了吧！你哪是恩人啊？」

「帮那家伙找到牠失踪的老婆这件事还不算是恩人？那家伙最好再给我回到石头下去压断腿算了！」

「哪天或许就是看到牠的孩子们长大的样子了呢，独眼龙你说跟牠会不会长的很像啊？」

「去！狸猫长的不都一个样！老子和儿子是能差到哪里去？」

「－也不一定啊，说不定你一看到牠的儿子就把牠抓来吃啦－」

「哼！我才不屑吃呢！不过牠要是肯给我当个暖炉一下子的话我倒是可以考虑考虑－」

雨，依旧在下着，似乎没有停止的迹象。 

「…我说你不会只是担心那家伙儿子的事才来的吧？」

「…你说呢？」

「Ha！担心个屁啊！牠老子我都没吃了有啥好担心的－」

「恩。」

「虽然没有约定，不过这是惯例啊…放心吧你，不管是那家伙还是那家伙的儿子孙子我都不会抓来吃掉的啦。」

「恩。」

「另外，你的那些部下都有好好的在依照你的嘱咐去做事，大阪的战役后该处里的事情都已经处理的差不多了－江户城目前一切平稳，虽然偶尔还是会有些小战乱，不过多亏你和天海的那些安排，没什么大事。」

「恩。」

「你会担心的果然还是毛利那边的家伙吧，那里也不必担心，该开的条款都有确实执行，制度也做的很扎实，比大猩猩那时好多了。」

「恩。」

「还有，不管之后过了几年，一年，两年，还是十年，二十年，我都还是会在的。想我的时候就一样来这里找我吧，如果你能来。」

「…恩。」

「哭什么啊你，就算你要离开的那时候我也可没看你哭啊。」

「才不是…哭了呢，这是雨水啦…」

「啊，好好好，所以呢，还有担心什么事？老子告诉你，要是你来这里的理由只是因为担心我会不会把狸猫儿子吃掉这档事的话…」

「不是。」 

听到意料之外的回答，政宗转头，睁大眼睛盯着面前的人。

「我是因为想见你才来的。」

带着黄色手甲的手指触碰到自己的手，冰冷的气息传了过来。那一定是天气太冷，雨水太寒的缘故吧。

「能再见到独眼龙，真的是太好了。」

……忽然觉得眼睛发酸，低下头，只剩一只的眼睛望着自己的膝头，觉得雨真的下的有些太大了，都沿着脸滴到膝盖上了－他有些颤抖的回答：

「…笨蛋啊。我说过啦，我会一直在这里，想见我的时候就来这里见我－如果你能来…的话…」

良久，都没有再听到任何回应，只听到淅沥淅沥的雨声。

手指往旁边伸了出去，试图抓握住些什么，最终只抓到底下湿润的泥土。

「要来的时候，最好是雨天，这样…」 

我就不会发现， 

你其实已经不在了。

早就，

不在了。

END

＊战国史实参照－德川家康死后，伊达政宗作为实质上的第二大名，家康托付自己的儿子忠秀给政宗，政宗也在之后持续作为德川幕府最大的后盾，拥护与支持秀忠及三代将军家光，直至老死。 

－感谢读者阿姿提供史料

===============================================================

……那个，那边的，榔头先放下…先听我解释。是的，我知道你们很想吐槽我到底在要在家康生日当天把家康写死几次才甘心对吧！？我也不知道啊灵感就只来这样我有啥米办法！因为读者阿姿跟我说了这个梗啊！ＮＨＫ葵三代里政宗在家康死后依然辅佐着家康的儿子，尽管家康有点担心政宗会谋反但是没有啊！政宗在家康死后依然辅佐德川幕府的表现实在是太苏了让我和阿姿都心神荡漾了所以这不是我的错请去怪政宗大人！！！（被殴死）

好啦说回来，很感谢阿姿给的题材，我最初的感觉就是想写一种「旁人都认为政宗会谋反，连带家康也不得不怀疑，但最后家康依然选择相信政宗，政宗也的确实响应并摊上了自己的一生响应家康」这种很健全的东西，但开始写的时候就不小心偏向「陪伴是最长情的告白」这个倾向了！！！政宗的确可以说算是除却家康部下以外陪伴家康最长久的人了啊，以一个大名来说这真的很不简单，先不管到底政宗有没有翻盘德川幕府的可能性，以政宗的实力和个性来说，其实想谋反还是办的到的吧？但他没有，而且你要知道他俩在史实上来说其实还是有很多矛盾的，比方说家康收了原本答应要给政宗的100万石之类的事情…咳咳，总之就是要表达这样意外的在历史上发现用长久陪伴来表达互动的俩人超萌的这点！！

本来想要明显一点的用粗体字来表示有时空转换和有点玄幻色彩的，但果然还是不想要剧透的太明显啊，所以就用了斜字来隐匿的表达两个时空的交迭…

文章中，利用小狸猫来当作小道具其实有两种意思，不知道读者大人有没有看出来？其一是用来表示政宗藉不会吃掉小狸猫和牠的子子孙孙这件事，来表示自己根本没有想要吞掉或杀掉德川家的意思，当然家康其实最担心的也不是这个，但总要有个影射物，于是就用小狸猫来表示了。

其二是，在山上政宗看到的「家康」，那究竟是不是真正的家康的魂魄呢？还是只是政宗内心想念家康而在雨天造成的幻影？又抑或真的是会变身的小狸猫前来幻化成家康的模样来报恩的？这一切都是个谜，政宗的心情是很复杂的，他一方面希望看到家康，一方面又不希望家康只是为了担心他会不会夺权这样的事情才现身，某一方面又不希望因为自己的关系束缚着对方的灵魂…

但真相究竟是如何？没有人知晓，就像你走后，我的世界一直都是雨天，在小雨中的虚幻时空，只有在小雨中，才是属于俩人的时间－大概是要表达这样的意思。

结果，这篇文意外的没有像前一篇的「墓」一样有个温暖的结局，或许这也是我的私心吧，我私心的想让政宗持续的想着家康，不管那是幻影，是魂魄，还是别的什么…

或许换个角度来说，被束缚的反而是政宗呢。


End file.
